The Boy Who Got Away
by lambertloverx
Summary: Tommy's parents do not like that their son is gay. Tommy wants to please his parents, and wants them to love him, so will he give up Adam to get that?
1. Chapter 1

"Tommy I'm glad you're having fun with the band, but you can't continue to kiss Adam on stage," my mom said into the phone. In the background I heard my dad yell, "Keep your tongue out of that fucking faggots mouth! I don't need a queer in this family!" I knew my dad was overreacting, but I couldn't help but take offence to this. I felt a lump in my throat, the feeling I get before I cry.

"Mom," I say in a whisper, "Adam's my boyfriend, and you're asking me to not kiss him?" After a moment of thought I ask, "You both still love me, right?" I hear her say to my dad, "Our own son just had to ask if we love him." There was silence, my dad didn't respond. My eyes started to water. "Honey, you know I love you no matter what. Your dad's just…" she didn't know how to end her sentence. My voice was shaky as I said, "I can't come home, not where dad and his temper lives. You two don't want me with Adam, what am I suppose to do?"

"I'm not saying you have to leave the band. I'm just saying me, and your father especially, would prefer it if you stop this whole Adommy thing. No more kissing, and whatever else you two do, on stage or off." My eyes were about to explode with tears.

"Mom, I have to go." I closed my phone before she could say goodbye. I set it on the nightstand and sit on my bed. This bed is the reason I prefer the tour bus over the private jet. I'm still crying from what my dad said, or rather from what he didn't say, when the door creaks open. I look up and I see Adam standing there, first with a smile on his face, but once he see's I'm crying his face suddenly looks sad as well. He rushes over to me and gets on the bed. He sits in front of me and holds my hands. "What's wrong glitterbaby?" He asks looking into my tear filled eyes.

"I… can't…" I didn't want to say it; I didn't know how to say it.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Adam said as he leaned in to kiss me. In the past his lips did cheer me up. But now they're just a reminder that my own dad doesn't love me. I was paralyzed by the thought of my dad so I didn't do anything to stop the kiss. He slid his tongue in my mouth and put both of his hands on my neck. I let him do whatever he wanted, because this is the last time he will be able to do this. He moved us so he now lies on top of me, still searching the depths of my mouth with his tongue. After what seems to be five minutes he finally separates his lips from mine. He looks at my face but sees I'm still sad. Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Hey guys. We're in LA, you wanna come get some food with us?" Monte asks from outside the door.

"No, you guys go ahead." I respond. When I hear the door slam I know Monte and the rest of the band are gone. I shake Adam off me and walk toward the door. "I wanna get off the bus." Adam says ok and follows me out. It's like 2 in the morning so all we have is moonlight while we walk. Adam tries to hold my hand but I don't let him.

"What's wrong with you Tommy?" He asks in a soft tone. "we had a hot kiss in fever, you kissed me during your intro, you were fine for all that, and then that kiss in your bedroom, why were you still sad afterwards? What happened between the show and now?" I didn't feel like explaining the whole truth, so I went with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Adam, I can't do this. I don't mind talking about controversy, but I can't be the controversy talked about. I'm sorry." I turned around before the tears started falling from my eyes, and walked away.

***this is where I ended my story but I feel like I should maybe write more. Any suggestions for what could happen next? Oh and I need a Beta, so if you want to be my beta please send me a message! I will most likely want to work with you through email and will disregard the websites beta profile/ preferences ***


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy! Tommy!" Some invisible force stopped me from chasing after him. It looks like he is returning to the bus anyway, so I continue my moonlit walk in hopes of finding a 24 hour Taco Bell. What is going on with him? If he didn't want people talking, he never would have agreed to or Adommy action that takes place on stage. There must be something else. As I continue pondering this I notice a purple light to my right. I turn to see what business it is that's open, and realize it's Taco bell. I order myself nachos and get two tacos for Tommy. I walked back to the bus to offer Tommy the tacos and to try and find out just what it is that he's hiding from me. I get on the bus and see Tommy's door closed. I knock on the door and say, "Tommy? Come out here I want to talk to you." No response. "I have Taco Bell tacos." This incentive makes him open the door.

"No tomatoes, right?" He sits down with me and enjoys his tacos. It's so cute to watch him eat Taco Bell. He practically orgasms when he takes a bite. I decide I'm full and offer Tommy the few nachos I have left.

"Thanks, I'm really hungry."

He eats the last nacho and walks back to his room. He tries to close the door but I block it with my foot.

"Tommy, I need to talk to you. We live on the same bus, you can't avoid me forever." After listening to me he decides I'm right and lets me in. "I need to know what's going on."

"I told you-"

"You told me a lie. I know that's not it. I want you as my boyfriend. And I want to help you with whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I don't need help. You and me, it was great but…"I stopped talking. I didn't want to tell him, I didn't know how to tell him. His blue eyes were full of concern as he looked at me, up and down, as if the answer was visible on my body.

"But what?"

"The but doesn't matter. All that matters is," I paused to swallow, "We need to break up, and stop the Adommy stuff on stage." I knew he'd fight back if I didn't give him a reason not to. "I don't want you anymore." I said this as sternly and seriously as possible. I walked past Adam and out of the room, wiping a single tear from my face. I curled up o the couch and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Adam sitting on the end of the couch looking at his cell phone.

"So it's your parents?" When he asks this I figure I must have been talking in my sleep. But I take another look at the phone in his hands and realize it's mine.

"You looked at my phone?"

"I dropped it off the nightstand. When I picked it up the call history was on the screen." I was mad at him. Not for looking at my phone, but for not letting this go.

"You know what? I don't need this." I got up, grabbed my phone, and stomped toward the door.

"Tommy where are you going?" I turn towards him and look into his sad and beautiful eyes. His eyes don't want me to go.

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here." I step out of the tour bus for the last time. At first I don't know where I'm going. But then I decide, to the life I've chosen. To the people I've chosen.

When I get there I just walk in, not bothering to knock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I left the band. I can't be around him." I said to my dad. And for the first time ever, my dad smiled at me. After 28 years of trying to get my dad's approval, I finally got it.


End file.
